


Up to the Land We Rise

by IceIceSkaters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Human Viktor, Merman Au no one asked for, Merman Phichit, Merman Yuuri, Prince!yuuri, Victor spelled with a k, mermaid!au, prince!Viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/pseuds/IceIceSkaters
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, the one and only Prince of the Pacific Ocean just wanted to skate with his best friend Phichit. Of course he had to get a human prince to fall for him, an admittedly cute human prince.A.K.A-The Merman AU no one asked for.





	1. Skate? Skate.

“Yuuri~!” Yuuri turned his head to see who was calling him, only to then be tackled back into the growing wall of kelp by the one and only Phichit Chulanont. As Prince of the Indian Oceans he often came to visit Yuuri in the Pacific Ocean’s palace. Mari, as the Crown Princess, did most of the work and let Yuuri visit places as often as he could. 

The Katsuki family was the royal family of the Pacific Ocean, the capital near the human country of Japan. On more than one occasion daily, the mer-people of the Pacific’s went up to land to get the “essentials”. Some of the essentials, at least according to the highest class mer in the capital named Yuutopia, were pieces of simple clothing.

Most already had stashed of clothing for when they went up on land for waterproof flashlights along with knives and other things they couldn’t produce in the sea. 

Yuuri had gone much farther than most people in his city, farther than even the smallest cities on the borders of the Pacific near Britain. Since he was a prince, like many of the others who ruled the seas, he was sent abroad to learn different cultures. 

Often they crossed on land to each other’s waters, it being much more efficient than going around the large continents. He had studied in America before moving on to study in Spain and then finally Russia. 

Of course the human royals of all of the countries were not aware of the people coming from the seas. However, as a mer, Yuuri had to still be around water. To feel the water against his legs or, to feel the ice against his feet. 

During the winter months, of course the water froze over in the inland town he was living in, leaving little to no contact unless he were to dump a large bucket of water over his head from time to time throughout the day. However, Yuuri had found a way around that specific problem, he skated. Mostly he was just gliding along silently, doing a few jumps here and there on the frozen ponds.

As the years wore on Yuuri had finished his schooling and was brought back to help his family in the running the Pacific Ocean as well as being an ambassador to other Oceans. How he ended up as best friend to Phichit Chulanont he’ll never know. 

“Phicht-cun~!” Yuuri smiled as he climbed out of the large wall of kelp then ruffled his hair slightly and adjusted the silver bangle on his forearm. Phichit grinned as he adjusted his own golden bangle then placed his hands on his hips. 

“Guess what we’re going to do today Yuuri.” Phichit had that grin on his face again, the grin that last time had them ending up in a club on land using their flexibility to use. 

Yuuri rubbed at his face before letting out an exasperated sigh.and crossing his arms. “Alright, well you’re going to tell me anyway so what is it?”

Phichit rubbed his hands together then made a peace sign and winked. “We’re going to go ice skating on the Russian rink we found a few years back!” Yuuri blinked owlishly then nodded slowly. “Okay Phichit-cun. When are we going?”

“Why right now my dear Yuuri!” Phichit grinned as he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist the quickly dragged him through the waters.

A few boring hours later with Phichit chattering on about the weirdest things ever like how glitter wouldn’t work underwater and how he was going to try to make his own glitter for Yuuri to ‘glam up’. Yuuri just nodded along slightly, a small smile on his face as he listened to the excited mer. 

When they had finally gotten to Russia, and the destination house they had in each country on the shore line filled with clothes and other human needs to go out publically, the two dragged themselves out of the water. Phichit quickly had his dark red tail turn into a pair of legs that wouldn’t be any different than any humans. 

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes before stretching his arms and having his deep blue tail turning into a pair of pale, long legs. Both stood up before easily jogging over to the large house shared between the royal families. 

In reality the house was more of a mansion on the edge of a private beach with enough space for everyone of the royals to have a room for themselves. Yuuri and Phichit walked into the house, grabbing the towels to dry themselves off and walk to their respective rooms. 

Since all of the royals had gone and done schooling on land they all knew the customs and adjusted accordingly as the times change. Yuuri’s room was painted in a soft blue with a large bed on the far wall and a full armoire with shirts as well as pants. 

Yuuri sighed as he grabbed his favorite light blue shirt then tugged on a pair of leggings under his track pants. Phichit’s room was painted to look like Thailand, with one wall dedicated to look like a beachfront. He himself changed into a black t-shirt and leggings under his track pants. 

As soon as both were ready they grabbed the bags ready for when they went to go ice skating no matter what season. Since it was the beginning of spring nothing was growing yet but the sunlight filtered through the trees on the way to the ice.

Both of the mer were bundled into coats and boots with their bag slung over their shoulders. Yuuri and Phichit often found themselves doing this, going to land and skating. The two, Yuuri in particular, had become very graceful on the ice.

Once they were in the large clearing they had found on one of their early escapades they laced their skates and stretched quickly. After their stretches the two glided out onto the ice and began to skate together. They laughed loudly as they flung each other to the other ends of the ice before taking turns running through routines they had made up.

Phichit’s was based off of his favorite human movie he’d seen the last time they were on land. Yuuri’s was essentially a love story to the ice. His home away from home. As he skated he built up enough momentum to do different jumps including a Quadruple Flip at the end of his routine. 

He grinned to himself as he landed it before gliding over to Phichit and sliding to a stop. “How was that Phichit-cun?” 

Phichit’s mouth was agape as Yuuri slid to a stop next the mer. “Um, Phichit?” Phichit blinked at Yuuri before clapping enthusiastically. “That was so great Yuuri!” 

Yuuri laughed as he pushed his hair back away from his face. Both men were startled when a new voice rang out. “That was stunning!” 

Both Yuuri and Phichit turned to stare at the handsome man in front of them. The man, with startling silver hair-and an admittedly hot smile- had a pair of skates over his shoulder as well as a bag on his hand. 

Yuuri flushed a deep red as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile. “Oh, um. Thank you?” 

The silver haired man smiled as he nodded then laced his own skates up and glided over to the two. “So, what brings you two to my private lake?” 

Yuuri looked at Phichit with wide eyes, an unspoken conversation going on between the two. After a few minutes of awkward silence for the men Phichit turned to face the silver haired stranger and smiled. “We’re sorry, we didn’t know this was private property.” 

The man hummed as he placed a finger on his lip while thinking before speaking in a teasing manner. “Well obviously I’ll need some compensation since you two trespassed.”

Yuuri let out a small squeaking noise as his eyes widened. The man just smiled even wider at the small noise then pointed excitedly at Yuuri. “You will go on a date with me tonight after skating with me right now!” He clapped to himself then began to glide in a circle. 

Phichit raised an eyebrow at the silver haired man’s excitement as he glided around the rink then faced an extremely red Yuuri with a flustered expression on his face before furiously whispering to Phichit. “Phichit! What do I do?!” 

Phichit sighed as he held onto Yuuri’s shoulders then tried to get the man to stop panicking. “Yuuri, we need to be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. You won’t get in trouble if you stay here for a day and hang out with hunka hunka handsome.” Yuuri made a screeching noise as Phichit winked the pulled away. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be at the house when you get back. Don’t forget to stay safe~! Don’t get to frisky like that one time in Detroit when we were at that club and then that one guy-” 

“Okay Phichit that’s enough!” Yuuri interrupted Phichit’s rambling while Phichit laughed and nodded. “Alright alright, I’ll see you back at the house!”

Yuuri nodded then waved to Phichit as he practically skipped down the path, leaving Yuuri with the silver haired man. He took a deep breath before slowly gliding over to the man and clearing his throat slightly. “U-Um, hello?”

The man flashed Yuuri a brilliantly white smile then grabbed Yuuri’s hands in his own and got incredibly close. “Hello there cutie, what’s your name?”

As Yuuri got increasingly more red he managed to stammer out his name while slightly bending backwards to get more personal space.

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov!” The man, Viktor, supplied his name with a large heart-shaped smile while Yuuri nodded with a still bright red face before his eyes widened. 

“Wait Nikiforov, as in PRINCE Nikiforov?” Yuuri almost wished the lake would melt so he could sink into the water and never come back. Viktor nodded before pushing his bangs back slightly and smirking. “The one and only Lyubov.” 

Yuuri turned varying degrees of red as he quickly clasped his hands together and looked down at his skates. “What does that mean?”

Viktor smiled as he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting Yuuri then nuzzled the shorter man’s head, feeling the soft mop of raven colored hair before taking a deep breath. “Lyubov means love.’ He winked at the man’s red face then glided a few feet back. 

“Alright, ready to skate then, Lyubov?” Viktor smiled at Yuuri then held his hands out where Yuuri placed his hands into the warmer, larger ones. 

Yuuri stared down at their skates as they began to glide out onto the ice, Viktor smiling the whole time they glided while occasionally lifting Yuuri above his head. 

While Yuuri didn’t want to admit it, he did enjoy skating with Viktor. It was easier than with Phichit who often threw him into the snow piles on the sides of the frozen lakes. However, he did know that nothing could happen between the human prince and himself.

It wasn’t exactly ‘forbidden’ to get into relationships with humans it just wasn’t common enough for the merman prince of the Pacific to actively participate in a relationship with the human prince of Russia. 

Viktor, he was ecstatic, he’d found the boy from so many years ago and had gotten his name this time! Years ago Viktor had gone to his family’s private hunting grounds to go skating on one of his rare free days only to find the frozen lake occupied by two young boys gliding and doing small twirls. He was about to go out and tell them that it was his rink and that they weren’t allowed there when the taller of the two did a small double loop.

He almost cheered out loud but quickly restrained himself when he saw an older looking woman coming over to the two to help them take their skates off and bundle up again before leaving.

Honestly Viktor had gone back many times in hopes of finding the small boy again until he’d finally found him again with his friend, and after many years he’d finally figured out an excuse to tell him to get the man’s name.

As the sun began to get even lower into the sky the two stopped, Viktor turning to look at Yuuri before pushing his bangs back and standing up straight with an air of confidence before winking. 

“Well then cutie, you ready for our date?”


	2. Up to the World of Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Chris is here but I didn't make him as much of a little merdi.

To say Yuuri was flustered would be an understatement, he was a fumbling, stumbling mess all the way into the small coastal town. Viktor merely smiled to himself as he watched Yuuri almost trip, after all, it gave him an excuse to wrap his arms around the smaller man and watch the blush spread across his cheeks. It was refreshing to have someone who’s attitude didn’t replicate the icy tundra around them. While Georgie, Mila, and Yuri were good friends to have most of the time they weren’t, well they weren’t reliable. Georgie was always busy lamenting about his last love; Mila was busy messing with Yuri; and Yuri was busy shouting at everyone. 

“So what brings you to Russia, Lybov?” Viktor watched as Yuuri turned a delightful shade of red before he cleared his throat. 

“My friend Phichit and I come here to skate when we have free time. We have a few days right now so we decided to skate.” For a brief moment Viktor felt jealous of the man that Yuuri had come with but he covered it with his usual heart shaped smile. 

Yuuri tilted his head to the side before raising an eyebrow and, in a brief moment of non embarrassment, stopped Vitkor. “Why do you do that?”

“And what is it that I’m doing?” Viktor paused in surprise then turned to face the no longer stuttering mess that was Yuuri. 

“You fake smiled, it doesn’t look as good on you as your real smile.” For the second time in his life Yuuri had left Viktor speechless. He contemplated how to answer Yuuri before a soft smile graced his features. 

“You know, you’re the first person to mention it in a while. Funny how easily you could see through me.” Viktor turned his head to smile at Yuuri then went back to leading the younger man closer to the town. 

“So, um, where are we going?” Ah the flustered Yuuri was back. Viktor smiled at Yuuri before pointing to a small restaurant. “We’re going there to get something to eat. They make Prince Yuri’s favorite pirosky, maybe you’ll like it!” 

Yuuri nearly choked on nothing at the mention of ‘Prince Yuri’. “There’s a um, Prince Yuri here in Russia?” 

Viktor nearly lit up like a christmas tree as he nodded with a heart shaped smile. “Yes! Yuri Plisetsky, he’s like my little brother but he’s really the son of a Duke so he’s the spare to my heir incase I die or something like that before having a heir for myself.” 

Yuuri nodded slightly then cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was confusing Prince Yuri for a different Prince Yuri I know.” He chuckled to himself then ran his hand through his hair. “You’ve probably not met him before.”

VIktor hummed as he thought and placed a finger on his lip. “You’re right I haven’t! But the Yuuri in front of me is the best Yuuri there is anyways.” He watched as Yuuri turned a delightful shade of red before leading the man into the restaurant. 

Yuuri had just walked in after Viktor when he felt a hand slither down to squeeze his butt. He jumped an extra four feet in the air then turned his head to meet the familiar face of Chrs Giacometti, the Prince of the Baltic Sea who spent more time on land than in his kingdom. 

“C-Chris! What are you doing here?” Yuuri smiled nervously before taking a few steps away from the man. Viktor raised an eyebrow before grinning and hugging Chris. 

“Chris! What are you doing here? It’s been awhile since I last saw you.” Yuuri was pretty sure he’d never been so confused in his life, the Prince of the Baltic Sea knew the Prince of Russia.

Chris simply smiled coyly then placed a hand on his hip. “Well boys I’m on vacation and decided to see my dear friend in Russia but it looks like I’ve been replaced with the little cherub Yuuri with his fabulous butt.”

Yuuri made several internal screeching noises, only verbalising one as his face turned a bright shade of red. “Chris! You can’t just say that to people!”

Viktor laughed with Chris before he turned to Yuuri and smirked. “Well he’s not wrong about the fabulous butt part you know.” That comment ensued a boisterous laugh from Chris and a flustered Yuuri covering his face. 

“I’ll just...I’m going to go sit down I can’t handle Chris here too.” Yuuri ruffled his hair then sat down in one of the booths and leaned back. 

Chris chuckled then fell into line behind Viktor while waiting to order. “So how’d you find the little Yuuri?” He raised an eyebrow then crossed his arms with a small smirk on his face. 

Viktor smiled at Chris then clasped his hands together. “Can you believe I found him at my lake I skate on? He was so beautiful flying across the ice like some sort of winter fairy and he has the cutest little blush too! Oh my god his eyes Chris they’re so beautiful and I could just drown in them and how can someone look so perfect.” Viktor whined slightly then leaned against Chris and pouted. 

“Oh min vän, you have it bad.” Chris looked back at Yuuri who was blushing a bright red while tracing patterns in the table before directing his gaze back to Viktor. “I can see why though, he’s a good catch if you know what I mean. Not many fish in the sea like him.”

Viktor may have missed Chris’s teasing wink but he certainly didn’t miss his flirty tone. “Don’t you go trying to make a move on my Yuuri Chris, you may be my best friend but you’re not in your kingdom anymore.” He straightened before winking and stepping up to order. 

Chris sighed to himself then placed a finger on his lip as he thought before a wry smile came across his face. He moved forward to lean on Viktors shoulder then ran a hand through his hair. “Well, min vän, as we’re always taught. You can’t get anything without fighting for it, I’m going to help you.” 

Viktor was about to turn to ask Chris what he was talking about but he wasn’t there, instead he was sitting across from Yuuri and smiling. 

He quickly received the platter of pirosky before rushing over to the table and setting it down, sitting next to Yuuri with a tight smile. “What was my dear friend Chris telling you about lybov?” 

Yuuri turned a few shades darker then cleared his throat and smiled slightly. “Chris was telling me about how you go places here in Russia, I’ve never tried horse riding. It sounds complicated.” 

Viktor raised an eyebrow at Chris who merely smiled back before taking a pirosky. “Well, I could take you on our next date lybov.” He spoke while casually grabbing a pirosky but he certainly did not miss the vision what was a stammering Yuuri.

Yuuri fumbled around before grabbing a pirosky and focusing on the bun. He tilted his head to the side while he inspected it before taking a bite. Viktor bit into his own and watched as Yuuri lit up and began to eat faster. “Oishī!” 

Yuuri finished the first then grabbed another with a bright smile then turned his head to smile at Viktor. Viktor paused with his eyes wide, he could practically feel the warmth that radiated off the man. 

Viktor squealed then side hugged Yuuri. “You’re so cute lybov~!” Chris hid a laugh behind his cup as he watched Yuuri turn a few shades darker then began to stammer to Viktor. 

Chris laughed at the two then took a sip of his drink before standing. “Well boys, I’ll leave you to your date.” He sent a wink towards Yuuri who sent a helpless look back while Viktor clutched him to his chest. 

After the two finished dinner Viktor stood and held his hand out with a flourish. “Yuuri let’s go further into the capitol! There’s someone you need to meet.” 

“B-But Viktor it’s getting darker out.” Yuuri stammered then smiled up at Viktor. Viktor paused then softly smiled and nodded. “Alright, another time then. Let’s go to the beach, дa?” 

Yuuri nodded before standing and walking out of the small restaurant with Viktor. The two walked slowly, Yuuri staring at all of the buildings around him and Viktor staring at Yuuri. 

Once they had reached the beach they sat down next to each other and looked out at the water. “Do you like being the crown prince, Viktor?” 

Viktor let out a small hum as he looked over at Yuuri who was staring out at the water. “I know it must be fun but do you enjoy it? Having your life planned out so precisely?” 

He ran his hand through his bangs then sighed and focused on the water. “It seems fun to everyone, but it’s really a lot of work. I have to be perfect for everyone and every thing while still learning how to do things. It does seem like I don’t do things but people forget that I’m the one who’s making all the plans and trying to help.” 

Throughout his small speech he had used hand gestures and by the end he did seem rather frazzled. Yuuri had nodded along until Viktor finished then pulled his knees to his chest. “Now I know what Mari feels like.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri then smiled. “Who’s Mari? Your girlfriend?” 

Yuuri almost let out a screeching sound but stopped himself and shook his head instead. “No Mari is my big sister, I always wondered what she felt like but she never wants to worry me about her work load so I never hear about it.”

Viktor hummed thoughtfully then raised an eyebrow. “Why would she feel like that unless she was a princess?” He let out a squeal then clapped. “Are you a prince~! That means we can get married like I planned!”The comment ensued a blushing Yuuri who smiled, starting to get used to Viktor’s attitude. 

“Um, yes actually. Like you and Chris and Phichit.” Viktor grinned as he nodded then placed his chin on his fist. “So what country are you from then? China? Japan? How about Korea?”

Yuuri laughed nervously then turned to look at Viktor, “Well kind of like Japan. It’s very close to it.” 

Viktor hummed then nodded and smiled. “Maybe I can visit you when I have more free time.”

Yuuri nodded slightly then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’d enjoy that.” 

Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri, not his normal big, sparkly smile he put on for crowds, it was a soft smile that not many got to see. “I’ll see what I can do then, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor before smiling and lying down fully in the sand. He took a deep breath then smiled at Viktor and patted the spot next to him, indicating that Viktor should join him. After Viktor had laid down next to him the two sat in silence, watching the sun slowly set on the horizon. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comfortable for the both of them, enough for the sound of water to lull them asleep after the stars had come out, Viktor clutching onto Yuuri’s shirt loosely.

When it was time for the sun to come back up Yuuri was woken by a grinning Phichit and a smirking Minako. Viktor was still asleep with his arms practically around Yuuri at this point, making him blush and quickly untangle themselves. 

Before Viktor could wake up he grabbed the two who were about to laugh then dragged them into the water. As soon as he had his tail back he turned to huff at the laughing pair. “That was not what it looked like! Phichit help me!” 

Phichit laughed loudly, having to lean on a large boulder before clearing his throat and trying to speak. “So Yuuri how did your little date go with the Russian Prince? Huh?” He began to smirk as he raised an eyebrow before bursting into laughter again. 

Minako raised an eyebrow at the ‘Russian Prince’ part but quickly caught Phichit before the current could drag him closer to shore. “So you went on a date with the hot Russian Prince?”

Yuuri sighed exasperatedly then ran a hand through his hair. “Yes? I mean, we only went out to dinner and then Chris was there and he was being himself so you know how that went. But then we just went to the beach and talked, it was actually, pretty nice.” 

The two exchanged glasses before grinning and lunging at Yuuri, engulfing him in a large hug all while squealing louder and more high pitched than a dolphin. “Yuuri’s got a boyfriend!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min vän=My Friend  
> Oishī=Delicious
> 
> I am relying on the unreliable good translate so please correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> You can find my tumblr that's full of YOI trash whenever you want! It's IceIceSkaters
> 
> Forgive me world for I cannot climb out of this Ice Skating hole. Congrats Yuzuru!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero commitment to finishing a fic before starting a new one. So welcome to the Merman AU.


End file.
